greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Fare Doctor/Command and Conquer Timelines
Timeline for the Command and Conquer universes, namely Gizzur (Tiberium), Gil (Red Alert) and Generals (Goo'iiki). Gizzur 4510 BNE According to Biblical accounts, Cain murders his brother Abel, becoming the first murderer in the world. 2435 BNE Earliest alleged reports of the existence of the Brotherhood of Nod. 1279 - 1283 NE First Gizzur Civil War started by assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Gavrillo Princip, member of the Serbian Black Hand movement, in Sarajevo. 1350 NE The Empire of the Combine Race invades and conquers Golmar Earth, thus begins the First Multiverse War 1355 NE After a failed assassination attempt at Saddam Hussein, Special Operations Group Echo: Black Ops 9 is forced to go public 1359 NE United States Congress begins an investigation of several large defense corporations. Close ties to the Brotherhood of Nod are revealed. 1360 NE Tiberium meteor impacts the Earth. The Brotherhood of Nod emerges as a superpower. October 12: The Global Defense Initiative is founded in accordance with the United Nations Global Defense Act. 1361 NE The ion cannon research budget is approved by the United Nations. Development begins, headed by Dr Wong Hu Chan. 1364 NE The First Tiberium War erupts. 1367 NE The first Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform prototype is damaged in an ion cannon strike against the Cairo Temple of Nod. Project ReGenesis shut down. First Tiberium War ends, Kane is apparently killed by an ion cannon blast in Sarajevo. 1370 NE Golmar Earth revolts against the Empire of the Combine Race,thus starting the Golmar Earth Uprising 1371 NE Otani-Lincoln Laboratories presents its offer to GDI; signs a 100 year contract for the development of All Terrain Structures. 1374 NE Otani-Lincoln Laboratories receives its first contract from GDI for the development of semi-autonomous structures. 1382 NE GDI anti-piracy convention. 1384 NE Jack Granger joins GDI. 1380/70s NE South America Firestorm, 5000 square miles of one of the last remaining forests on Earth are devastated in a firestorm that lasts for weeks. 1390 NE GDSS Philadelphia is operational. Otani-Lincoln Laboratories deploys their first fully functional semi-autonomous structures, a series of barracks. 1392 NE Jannero Drake is assassinated. GDI adopts the principle of Deep Industrial Design, in order to create strong recognizable silhouettes that facilitate immediate unit identification on the battlefield. This change brings about an 85% decrease in friendly fire incidents. 1395 NE January 12: EVA compiles a report for General James Solomon concerning the theoretical Second Tiberium War. Brotherhood emerges once again as a superpower following reunification by Anton Slavik. September 2: Kane broadcasts to Philadelphia, hacking its communication channels, announcing his return. Second Tiberium War begins. December: Second Tiberium War ends. Kane is "killed" by Michael McNeil and stored by CABAL in a stasis tube. December 12: Michael McNeil and Anton Slavik log their thoughts about the Second Tiberium War. 1396 NE Firestorm Crisis erupts as CABAL rebels when a massive ion storm ravages the Earth. Tiberium growth estimate indicate that within a year Earth will be unable to support human life. Crisis is resolved the same year, Tacitus based decontamination procedures are deployed by GDI with extreme success. CABAL defeated by joint GDI/Nod strikes on his central core. Slavik is later assassinated and replaced by Marcion. 1399 NE Rio Insurrection - inspired by Nod loyalists, the impoverished slum dwellers of Rio de Janeiro rise up against GDI. 1400 NE February 16: Chief Engineer A. Sarkov releases a technical briefing/memorandum on the principles of next-gen GDI design. the Golmar Uprisings ends with the Resistance victorious, however, it dissolved into civil war as they fight over forms of government 1401 NE March 10: Advanced development block is delivered to chief engineer A. Sarkov. 1402 NE Mutant Exodus - the Forgotten go on a self-imposed exile into Red Zone wastelands. 1403 NE Cologne begins running strategic simulations for the city. It never rates as above "minor strategic value". 1404 NE March 12: Mammoth Mk. II's production comes to an end, despite protests. Mammoth 27 is scheduled to be put in production at Reykjavik, Iceland. 1405 NE Battle of San Vicente in Argentina: OLL deploys their first fully automatic War Factory in the field. 1407 NE In a show of goodwill towards the vanished mutant population, G-330X habitat modules are deployed by GDI on the borders of Red Zones. 1408 NE Due to minimal Nod activity over the globe, GDI closes 60% of their bases worldwide. Intense preparations for the Third Tiberium War begin in Australia, under the command of Kilian Qatar. May 27: The last CABAL bunker is destroyed. May 28: INN broadcasts Passing Thoughts with Constance Fitchaven, with a feature on the Mutant Exodus. the Golmar Civil War ends with the Democratic and Technocratic forces victorious, formation of the Human-Vortiguant Federation 1411 NE In preparation for the Third Tiberium War, LEGION leads a Nod incursion into GDI's South African orbital weapons research center, to procure ion cannon access codes. 1412 - 1414 NE The process of GDI becoming a superstate reaches its final stages - while there are still technically individual Member Nations, the reality is that GDI has become a unified political and military super-state. The GDSS Philadelphia is destroyed by a Nod nuclear weapon, the Third Tiberium War begins. the Axis of Empires is created by the Empire of the Combine Race, Greater German Empire, Japanese Empire, Galactic Empire and Confederacy of Independent Systems Nod joins the Axis of Empires 1415 NE Alliance of Nations is created by the Old Galactic Republic, United States of America (Pol), Osean Federation, Human-Vortiguant Federation, United Kingdoms (Pol), Free France (Pol, and various Pol Earth Allied Nations GDI joins the Alliance of Nations 1416 NE Nod joins the Alliance of Nations after the Axis of Empire betrayed it. Axis of Empires, lead by the Empire of the Combine and Galactic Empire, invades Gizzur Earth over control of the planet's Tiberium. Gil 1341 - 1345 NE First Gil Earth Civil War started by the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Gavrillo Princip, member of the Bosnian Youth movement, in Sarajevo. 1344 NE October Revolution: the communists seize power in Russia. The USSR is formed. 1350 NE The Empire of the Combine Race invades and conquers Golmar Earth, thus begins the First Multiverse War 1351 NE Adolf Hitler, leader of the NSDAP disappears. The party falls apart due to infighting within the KPD, preventing the rise of Nazi Germany. 1352 NE Stalin becomes the leader of the Soviet Union. 1356 to 1350s NE The Western world suffers from the Great Depression, while the isolated Soviet Union grows in power. 1350s to 1360s NE Stalin takes back the Baltic States, the east of Poland and some parts of Finland. Eastern parts of Germany are given to Poland. The United Nations are founded. Technology develops at a rapid rate during the peace. 1370 NE Golmar Earth revolts against the Empire of the Combine Race,thus starting the Golmar Earth Uprising 1373 NE Trinity, New Mexico. The Chronosphere experiment is considered a loss, Albert Einstein continues his research. 1360 to 1370s NE The USSR grows in strength and invades China and Europe, starting the Second Gil Earth Civil War, ending in Allied victory. Following the war, the USSR disarms and begins reconstruction. The United States of America becomes a superpower. 1400 NE the Golmar Uprisings ends with the Resistance victorious, however, it dissolved into civil war as they fight over forms of government 1408 NE the Golmar Civil War ends with the Democratic and Technocratic forces victorious, formation of the Human-Vortiguant Federation. 1413 NE The Empire of the Rising Sun declares war against Soviet Union and Allies, thus resulting in the outbreak of the War of the Three Powers. 1414 NE the Axis of Empires is created by the Empire of the Combine Race, Greater German Empire, Japanese Empire, Galactic Empire and Confederacy of Independent Systems 1415 NE Alliance of Nations is created by the Old Galactic Republic, United States of America (Pol), Osean Federation, Human-Vortiguant Federation, United Kingdoms (Pol), Free France (Pol, and various Pol Earth Allied Nations the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Gil) and the Empire of the Rising Sun set aside their differences and joins the Axis of Empires the United Nations (Gil) joins the Alliance of Nations Goo'iiki 1313-1317 NE First Goo'iiki Earth Civil War started by the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Gavrillo Princip, member of the Bosnian Youth movement, in Sarajevo. 1338-1344 NE Second Goo'iiki Earth Civil War begins with Nazi Germany invasion of Poland. USA enters war after the Japanese bomb Pearl Harbor. 1348 NE The People's Republic of China is proclaimed under Mao Zedong. 1350 NE The Empire of the Combine Race invades and conquers Golmar Earth, thus begins the First Multiverse War 1370 NE Golmar Earth revolts against the Empire of the Combine Race,thus starting the Golmar Earth Uprising 1390 NE As Iraq invades and annexes Kuwait, USA allies with 33 other nations attacks the Iraqi forces, resulting in the Gulf War. The Soviet Union collapses and splits into 15 republics with Russia being the largest. 1400 NE September 11 - Planned by Osama bin Laiden, four al-Qaeda terrorist groups hijacks four planes resulting in two of the planes crashing in the World Trade Center Twin Towers , one in the Pentagon, and one in a field in Pennsylvania. The war in Afghanistan begins with USA invading the nation in response to the September 11 attacks. the Golmar Uprisings ends with the Resistance victorious, however, it dissolved into civil war as they fight over forms of government 1402 USA invades Iraq resulting in the overthrowing of Saddam Hussein's government. Mid 1400s NE The Global Liberation Army is formed. al-Qaeda, the Taliban, and other Islamic terrorist groups are presumably merged into the GLA. 1408 NE the Golmar Civil War ends with the Democratic and Technocratic forces victorious, formation of the Human-Vortiguant Federation 1412 NE The GLA invades the western part of China During a military parade in Beijing, GLA suicide bombers bomb Beijing, starting the First GLA War. 1414 NE the Axis of Empires is created by the Empire of the Combine Race, Greater German Empire, Japanese Empire, Galactic Empire and Confederacy of Independent Systems 1415 NE Alliance of Nations is created by the Old Galactic Republic, United States of America (Pol), Osean Federation, Human-Vortiguant Federation, United Kingdoms (Pol), Free France (Pol, and various Pol Earth Allied Nations 1416 NE the United States, European Continental Alliance and Russian Federation and their allies joins the Alliance of Nations, while the People's Republic of China and it's allies joins the Axis of Empires, start of the Third Goo'iiki Earth Civil War Category:Blog posts